Can't I stand out?
by DoggyBoy007
Summary: A normal teenager with a twin and rich parents. He found someone he actually cares about, but guess what so has his twin. First Chapter is kinda bad I will be fixing it I swear! Normal is becoming not so normal.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

First off I want you to know who I am, my name is Inuyasha Takashi. I am 18 years old as of three weeks ago. My birthday was a huge mess. Well I don't want to think about that. But as I said my name is Inuyasha that means dog forest spirit, and I am the younger one. You may be wondering what I mean, well let me explain. By 5 minutes I am younger, I am an identical twin to my brother. His name is Yukio which means gets what he wants. Funny right? For as long as I can remember it has been me and Yukio and I live in his shadow. It is so frustrating I never get what I want, and I am the 'baby' of the two of us. We live on a street called Hilltop. It is a nice street where each house seems to stand on its own like a little royalty. There are trees literally everywhere. My house is on the top of the dead end street and is the largest and it looks like it's the kind of the hill, you would know what I mean if you just look at it. The living room is the first room upon entering the house and it is filled with expensive furniture a huge tv and many games systems and candles scattered everywhere. Comfortable black leather couches bright rugs over a bare wooden high gloss high shine floor. A large display with pictures and many memories hand on the wall. And I must not forget about the huge bay window my mother had just got put in, it lets light fill the room during the day and it feels like it brings in its own energy. Next to the living room separated by a half wall and archway is the kitchen and dinning room. The kitchen is huge with windows lining the whole wall that faces the backyard. The appliances are all brushed chrome and the counters are black polished stone. There is a island in the middle where we eat breakfast. The dinning room seats 12 but we only need 6. It is a giant glass table with black chairs, very modern. The stairwell to the second floor is a spiral staircase. But before I tell you of the upstairs let me finish of the downstairs. There is a bathroom that has a large waterfall shower in plus a hot tub and the floor is placed stones. High end stuff. Then there is a art studio and a music room for my parents, the kids are not allowed in there because that's where they do their work. That's the first floor, the second floor has my parents room and more of their art stuff but I really don't go there, actually I have never just walked in there because I don't really talk to my parents much. But the floor up, the third floor, is my little sisters she is 9 now and has the hole floor to herself, mostly all girly stuff and what not. There is a room just for sleep overs for her and her friends. Then the last floor of the house is mine. Well my twins and mine. We have different rooms which is separated by a fish wall. That sounds strange I know, but the whole wall is a fish tank. We have games up there and many action figures, comic books, Legos, video games, board games. Each floor has its own bathroom, thank god. Well that's my house. And you may be wondering. Why do you have such a nice house. Well my mother is a world famous artist and my dad is a world famous singer. So between the two of them they make enough money to do whatever they want. They are very family oriented and I guess its nice, except I normally get left out of it all, its either Yukio can you come do this with me, or Aiko come help mommy. By the way my little sister Aiko is a pain her name means little loved one and boy is she! Well besides that, they both are smart, and me, well I don't care for school. The only attention I normally get is me getting yelled at for something stupid. I am at my breaking point lately. And to top it all off, I have a crush on a girl. A really hot girl who is nice and smart and funny. And guess who likes the same girl. And guess who is going to get her. Bingo its Yukio not me.

**Okay so this was a request to write a story like this tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Rubbing my eyes I lean over the side of the bed and hit the alarm clock to silence it. Looking at the window it is still dark out and I curse under my breath. I hate mornings. I let out a yawn and swing my legs off the edge of my bed and get up stretching and then make my way to the bathroom. As I turn on the hot water for the shower I can hear Yukio waking up as well. I roll my eyes at this bad timing and jump into the shower. As I let the warm water pour over my back I hear the door click open.

"You could have at lest waited until I got up and took a piss before you decided to shower you know." His voice was laced with sleep and annoyance. Feeling my temper rising I poke my head around the curtain.

"Well you were busy drooling on your pillow I assumed you would be sleeping for a while longer." As I say this to him his face turns to disgust quickly.

"You need to not look at me while I am peeing." I roll my eyes at him and stick my tongue out before I begin to speak.

"For your information, and I am not sure you have noticed this yet because it is not that noticeable, but we are identical twins." He grunts then hits my cheek with a smug look on his face.

"You call it identical but something's can not be mirrored. Besides you only say that because you wish you looked as good as I do." His grin grew as he reached the end of his sentence and all I want to do is punch him. I bite my lower lip in thought before pulling the curtain of the shower back as he started to wash his hands, I grab the shower head and pull the hose so I have free range with it.

"Hey Yukio!" I scream and pull the shower curtain back and spray him with the warm water.

"GODDAMNIT INU!" he yells as his face begins to turn red he turns and slips on the now soaking stone floor and falls hard on his behind.

"You looked like you needed to clean yourself, my mir." The rest of my sentence gets cut off because my head comes into hard contact with the shower wall.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Yukio yells as he falls to the ground with me.

"GET OFF ME YOUR INSANE!" I scream to him as I crawl out from under his weight and rub my head with a sour look on my face. I hate when he gets all high and mighty I could kick his ass in a second.

"YOU are the one insane not me!" he stands up hitting the water off to stop the shower.

"Excuse me but I only sprayed you with water, you were the one that flew at me and almost killed me!" I hate arguing with him because in the end he leaves feeling he has won and I am left feeling pissed off.

"Normal SANE people don't stand naked in front of family and spray them with a shower head." He crosses his arms and makes a face that resembles a five year olds.

"So you are saying sane people tackle naked people and try to give them a conclusion in result of something they don't like…. Yup that seems SOOOOO normal, glad you cleared that up for me." I rolls my eyes letting the sarcasm drip from my mouth a bit heavy.

"Whatever." He steps out of the shower and pulls off his wet clothing and throws it on the floor and walks out of the room slamming the door. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I kick his clothing to the side and turn the water back on to finish my shower.

Sitting at the table for breakfast is always painful. My mom and dad are always asking a lot of questions, my uncle that lives next door always eats with us, he actually practically lives here, my little sister Aiko is normally ranting about something pointless, and then today to add to my headache Yukio opens his big mouth.

"Mom, I think Inu needs some consoling." He says simply while shoving eggs into his mouth. I push my plate aside and rest my head in my hands. This day is already off to a horrible start.

'Yukio why would you say such a thing?" my mothers crisp voice floats in my ears and I suck in a deep breath, maybe just maybe she will stick up for me.

"Because wild forest dog over there attacked me this morning in the shower." Dropping my hands on the table I cant help but look at him like he is nuts, I never attacked him I didn't even start the conversation. I look slowly from my twin to my mother who is looking at me with a stern look, nope she wont stick up for me this morning.

"Inuyasha, why cant you leave your brother alone in the mornings you know he isn't a morning person. You need to consider his feelings young man!" I let out a groan and close my eyes, she never asks what happened nope it is always just my fault.

"I didn't start it mom. I could be bleeding in the shower right now though thanks for wondering" okay so I might be stretching the truth a tad but she never seems to care about what actually happened, all she does is listen to Yukio and god forbid the A student on student console is ever wrong. And I will give it to her, I am a wild kid but who isn't mister perfect just isn't right.

"Inuyasha! Don't make up lies here!" looking at Yukio who is sporting a very evil grin at the moment I bite back my response.

"By the way mom, Inu also soaked the floor with the shower and didn't clean it up, he did use some of my clothing to get some of the water up however." I cant believe what I hear. Every time I try and drop something he starts it up worse.

"Inuyasha, why are you such a bad kid!?" my mother shrieks and then points to the door with a huff.

"Please gather your school supplies and leave for school early and think about what you have done wrong." I stare at my mother for a moment in disbelief. Every morning something like this happens. Sighing I stand up and walk to the living room and grab my back and swing the door open and slam it behind me. Of all the things I hate most about everything in my life is that even my family doesn't believe me when I need them to. I drag my feet across the ground as it starts to drizzle. Great another thing to add to my bad day.

**Sorry for the large mess I posted earlier**

**I didn't know if I really wanted to do this story but seeing as some people actually reviewed I will continue. Now a big thanks to the following!**

**Ladyluck3 – I told you I would try it out and see if I could get a feel for it, I actually think this will be a fun story!**

**I love snowy owls- well I don't know what will happen next keep reading to find out **

**Vampireinu95 – sorry about the large paragraph I just put down a bunch of ideas as a starter and this is kind of really the first chapter**

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Skipping class seems to be a daily thing for me. But today I at lest have a reason. I got to school soaking wet and am sitting under the hand dryer in the school bathrooms. As the heat runs over me I feel a smile form on my lips. They say pay back is a bitch. Well I am going to prove it to Yukio and he will be wishing he had treated me nicer these past years. A evil chuckle escapes me as I rub my hands together. As I am lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the bathroom door open but am aware of someone there as soon as they speak.

"HOLY! You scared the crap out of me!" I look up to see a small boy. He looked like he could use a sandwich, or a couple thousand of them. I don't recognize him. But I turn my lips up and I give him a half smile.

"Sorry bout that." I bow my head slightly, if anything I was raised to be a polite person, why I follow those rules is beyond me.

"It's fine not like I own the place, was actually coming in here to escape the classes." The end of his sentence faded as he dropped his bag down on the ground and plopped down next to me. I don't know why he is thinking I want company but I shrug as the dryer shuts off.

"Best place to come then I guess." I say as I reach up and hit the button on the dryer again making it roar to life. Looking back at the boy I stick my hand out to him. He looks down and smiles taking my hand and gives it a firm shake.

"I'm Miroku nice to meet you, I already know who you are though, you are either Yukio or Inuyasha, but my bests are that you are Inuyasha due to the dress and the skipping class." A wide grin is planted on his face. Of all things with the school this is the most annoying. Yukio and me are the only twins, and a lot of people say we are lady killers, that one smile will win anyone over, the girls always say to become models, the boys don't like us really. But Yukio is a good kid, good grades, good friends, good life. Me on the other hand have earned my name as the trouble maker and the misfit. Which I am okay with, but a lot of people except me to be like my brother, its annoying to say the lest.

"You would guess correct then." He sighs as he leans against the wall and closes his eyes. Reaching up I hit the button on the dryer again.

"I guess you don't care much for any body at this school. I wouldn't blame you, I have seen the way people talk to you, and I have seen the way people talk to your brother. I would hate everyone as well." I can feel my anger spike at this.

"Look kid, I didn't ask for your insight, and I really don't care to hear it, unless you want me to pound your face into the ground I would stop talking." Well okay so the true side of me loves to fight, but who cares, I have always been the one fighting after school. Which is probably why my parents are not to fond of me. But to be honest I never really fit in, so for me fighting earns me my name and a place.

"Hey hey, I wasn't looking to start trouble you know I am just saying that I get you." He raises his arms in front of him in defense and I let out a long sigh, I hate to admit it but I don't like people. A fun fact for you all. When I was 'born' I was actually a spirit from the demon world. I had gotten into some trouble and had run to this world and my soul took refuge in my mothers belly. Now if I look back on it I wish I had picked someone better, but time was short and I was in a hurry to hide. Taking on this human form is a pain, my spirit powers are weak, and I think that's why I love to fight even now so much because I can feel them returning slowly. But this is my first time in the human world and I am still learning. I may be 18 but I am older then anyone could comprehend.

"Whatever." Is all I feel like saying to him as I stand up and brush my jeans off from the bathroom floor. Being 18 is wonderful because I can leave the school with out a hassle anymore. I grab my bag and head out the door and make my way to the front of the school and push the front doors open. If anything I miss being my former self. It made life easier. Plus I didn't have all these stupid emotions like hate, fear, pain, and most or all love. Before I fought to make myself better then anyone and nothing else. Now I fight for attention to the one girl that has stopped me in my tracks. A year ago I was working out how I would be leaving this body and returning to my world. But I found this girl and no matter what I do I cant stop thinking about her. The worst part is that she is one of those goodie goodies and is dating my brother. And even though I want to be with her bad, I will not bring my self to a level of my brother to acquire something I want. I will continue being me and hope I can make it the best.

Okay short chapter I know but I been busy and had started this one up and never gotten around to finishing it. I think you guys can read this and get a good idea where I am going! Big thanks to,

**LadyLuck3** anytime!

**Vampireinu95** ~evil laugh~ hes not the evil one here!

**Lexi** first chapter stuck and I have to fix it x.x

**RiceBallMaker94** well good things will happen and bad things, this story will be fun!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha**

When people tell me the problems in their life I can honestly say I want it punch them square in the jaw. Well guess who is holding back not hitting this kid right now.

"So then after the therapy my mother said she would…" I have been tuning out most of what this kid says, I have never meet him before but he was by the ice cream stand and started to talk to me. Taking a deep breath I drop my ice cream to the ground and jump up and grab a tree branch and twirl myself up into it before making a large jump into a higher tree nearby. A grin grows on my face as I watch him look around confused. I hate people like him. I call him boy, but in all reality he is older then I am. If I had to guess I would say he is at lest 26. So telling me, a 18 year old, his problems is pointless.

"Inuyasha." A voice pulls me from thought and I look down to see Yukio with Kagome on his arm. I roll my eyes and go back to my thoughts.

"Hey Inuyasha! Long time to chat!" I open one eye and glance down to them. It is not like Kagome to speak to me. Normally Yukio has a hold on her so tight she wont pee with out telling him. But that is really none of my concern. With a small sigh I jump down from the tree and land in front of them.

"What do you want?" I ask with a dry mouth filling with hate for the mirror image of me.

"You will hurt yourself jumping like that you know." Kagome brings her hands up and folds them under her chin looking worried.

"Feh! Hardly." I turn and begin to walk away. If anything I have almost decided to go back to the other world I was from, and belong in. stopping I look down at my feet as thoughts rush threw my head. 'I miss my people. What if this body destroys me. How will I get back. I cant back if I keep getting stronger it is forbidden. All the years trying to get back stopped by some human girl. I am pathetic.' A hand on my shoulder jars me out of my thoughts and I look up to see Miroku. I jump back and point at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here!?" I half scream trying to calm my heart down again. 'Heh I used to never have a heart beat maybe that's what has changed me'.

"Sorry sorry! Didn't mean to startle you but you were just standing here all alone." Looking up to him with even more surprise I turn around scanning the area for Yukio and Kagome. They are no where to be found.

"Damnit." I turn slowly and drag my feet across the ground.

Little came to my attention like the fact of Miroku glaring at me, or slowly being followed by him. I didn't even notice when night fell. All that I was thinking was how will I fix my life.

"You have been wondering for a while now you know." His voice broke me out of my thoughts again only to realize it was night fall now and I was far in the woods. But yet there was Miroku standing there looking at me with piercing eyes.

"And why are you still near me." I state more then ask him not really expecting an answer.

"My brother, he is very powerful and he has told me much about you." He slurs out his words with a huge grin. I throw my arms up getting upset.

"I am glad you can find humor in all this! Leave me alone!" I turn to storm off but a arm snakes around my neck stopping me. Tilting my head back I glare at him with a angry look before trying to pull his hands off of me.

"Your strength is nothing compared to me or my brother you know." He chuckles as I fight harder to pull his arm off me.

"I don't give a damn about you, if you have not noticed you aren't my problem." I spit out threw clinched teeth.

"Tell me then, who is your problem, because from my seat, you wouldn't still have that weak side then." He says very calmly looking at me as he lets go I rub my neck before punching him in the jaw and yelling.

"What do you know about me! I am not weak!" I let a sly grin grace my lips as he grabs his mouth but quickly the grin turns to a scowl as he begins to laugh.

"Little Inuyasha, so old but so unaware. Human bodies are weak, and you are proving it. I must tell you, you time for getting your original form back is quickly fading." As he says this his body quickly dissolves and vanishes leaving me staring up into the night sky confused.

'How does he know about me, I hide for so long and know one has ever found me, I did good at keeping myself hidden. What if other people know. I need to figure out who he his. He must know how to get me my demon body back. I have to find him and soon.' The thoughts race threw my head as I look back to where he was standing moments ago and clench my fists at my sides.

"THIS IS SO STUPID!" I yell at no one but the stars. Quickly turning on my heels I drag my feet threw the grassy path leading further into the woods and away from my home. I need to find some things out.

Okay another quick chapter but I wanted to add this to the old one, I will be writing a longer one next I swear it! Big thanks to -

**RiceBallMaker94** I would think a lot of people do :P

**Aithecat** I am so glad you like it I will be doing my best to get into more detail here and painting this picture for you guys to enjoy

**vampireinu95** wootness for demons!


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha**

The days had past quickly and since there had been no sign of Miroku. Sitting in the local coffee shop I open up my laptop and open up Google to search some human lore.

'_**The first demon was created by Lucifer an archangel, after god had banished him from Heaven for refusing to revere humans. In revenge he took a human woman Lilith and stripped away her humanity to make her the first demon. For this offense God commanded Michael to imprison Lucifer to a cage in hell.**_

_**Demons have a belief system analogous to humans, according to the demon Casey, but while humans believe in God as their higher power, demons view Lucifer as theirs. No demon had ever actually seen Lucifer according to Casey at least until the point in progression. If this were true, it would mean Lilith was turned into a demon without seeing her maker.**_

_**All demons were once originally humans, who became demonic when tortured in hell until their humanity was lost. It is unclear on what criteria the human spirits were judged as being worthy of hell, other than selling one's soul to the Crossroads Demon or being a witch. **_

_**According to some demons live together in nests. **__**Hell was created sometime after Lucifer's rebellion. It is a place where demons are produced from human souls after centuries of torture. Hellhounds hunt and then kill humans who made a demonic agreement and then the human's soul is sent to Hell. Black-eyed demons are constantly being created, and they occupy positions on Earth under the demon-favored term for their human shell- "meat-suits". Time itself is also altered in Hell, as 4 months on Earth is equivalent to 40 years in Hell.**_

_**Lower demons can read minds and some can influence an object's movement with their minds. Superhuman strength and enhanced endurance. While hosting a demonic entity a human's body can be made to preform extraordinary feats and resist damage. However when the demon leaves, the host often dies of its injuries. Seeing reapers like angels, demons can perceive entities that are invisible to humans. Most have healing powers but only if a deal is made.**_

_**More powerful demons can use mind control, pyro kinesis, injure humans by thought, destruction of objects with telekinesis, overpowering or possessing reapers, and resurrecting people at will. There are only a hand full of demons able to do such. Out of 5,000 demons only 1 will rise to make it to the next level.'**_

Rubbing my eyes I look out the window I am seated next to and sigh. Out of everything in here almost none of it is true. I know that there are classes of demons, which are classed according to power and skills. What people don't realize or actually understand is that demons are not allowed into the world of the living. There is a long process of coming over, you have to be a lower class demon to get past the 'net' this is more like a force field and it only allows low class demons to make it over, after that you have to prove you are worthy of being here. Not all demons can just cross and get here, if that were true this world would be over run with low class demons and the world would be turned into a living flame and die. I only made it over because even though I was injured badly from the fight I created my own rift in space and go past the net by being so weak from battle. I didn't have to prove anything because after crossing the net I made another rip in space to jump straight to earth. Only a few demons can do this, and they are the demon lords, who have no interest of coming to the living world.

Standing up I slide my laptop into its bag and grab my coffee cup and head out the door. I know that there are a lot of reasons I should not be here. I used to be a powerful demon lord, there are only 6 demons able to carry that title, and they are constantly fighting one another. This is how I got injured. I came here to get my energy back. And as to a God there is none. There is only one ruler who decides your fate and it is judged mostly by what you have done, there is no heaven and no hell. You either get put in limbo, or you get to go to a better place to await rebirthing.

Dragging my feet across the pavement I think back to all the sins I have committed. Its funny really, I miss the smell of blood and death in the air, how it would rain and storm every time a fight between the lords would rise. I find it interesting on how little the humans know about demons in truth. Some humans have even stumbled into the demon world. But demons really don't care to much for humans and send them back. All of these things I read today really make me want to laugh.

"Oye! Inuyasha!" a groan leaves me as I turn slowly to look at Yukio who is running towards me.

"What is it you need?" I ask him rather bored as he pants for breath next to me.

"I was walking and I saw you." He says slowly and looks away as he crosses his arms.

"You never want to be near me. So why now have you come running over here. It cant be that you finally want to hang out with your dear brother." I wrinkle my nose up, when ever he wants to talk it is normally because he is doing one of two things, planning something, or in the off chance needs help.

"Well I.. I… I guess it is because…" he trails off while rubbing the side of his nose and I can feel my face get heated.

"If you don't spit it out I will beat it out of you." Fear crosses his eyes quickly. A grin grows on my face. Out of everything he knows I don't have empty threats.

"Can we walk and talk please." He starts walking down the pavement and I fall into pace with him.

"Okay so you got me walking with you, what can be so urgent you needed me of all people?" I hate dealing with him and I know it shows in my voice.

"I need to ask you a favor. I don't know how to fight and you know it." I shoot him a sideways glance. He is looking down at his feet and looks ready to cry. Rolling my eyes I stop walking and grab his arm firmly.

"Who beat you, or threated you. And more importantly why would you come to me." I state this more then asking. I know better then to assume my brother would just want me to teach him things.

"Well no one did anything, but Kagome left me because she said I was to much of a wuss to stand up for myself. That she wanted a real man." He looks like he is about to cry and I cant help but to laugh.

"You know she is right so you come running to me. Stick to your strong point and go study something." I turn and start on my way again only to have my collar grabbed.

"You don't get it! I am tired of being the good one!" A sly grin creeps over my face and I can feel a sense of 'I told you so' setting in.

"Well well well, seems like I told you this a long time ago. But I told you back then I wouldn't help if you needed after my old offer, or have you forgot that?" turning around I see his face pale and I chuckle a bit more.

"Inuyasha, I know your secret, and I have one of my own." His eyes dart around the people doing their everyday life then back to me. Now intrigued I look at him with questions swimming in my eyes. What secret do I have that he would know? He leans in almost as if responding to my mind.

"Your secret is my own also, you know me a lot more then you think you do." He smiles before leaning in closer to me.

"Get away from me you finally lost it." I push him back a tad and turn to leave again but his voice echo's threw my ears.

"Remember why you are here, who fought you almost to death to be here, and guess who followed you, you did a number on me as well." I freeze to the ground. If what he is saying is true, then he would be the other lord that I thought I had killed so many years ago.

"Yukio you are nuts. Go get your head checked." I want to leave but I have to hear what he says next.

"Whatever you say, Vetis, Mister demon of corruption." Spinning on my heels I look him square in the eyes. Realization sinking in.

"You don't need my help to fight. If you are Thamuz, you need nothing from me." As the many thoughts scream threw my mind I cant help but not be able to think on one long enough to get any good standings with the information I am getting.

"True enough, but over these 18 years, I need to get out of this human body and back to were I belong, to were you belong. And I have gotten people to help me do so. All you need to do is play along with my plans." He grins as he turns and walks up the road. Staring at him I can almost see the shadow of his former self walking next to him.

Okay a little bit longer of a chapter, hope you all liked it! Big thanks tooo-

**vampireinu95** :D have to get Miroku in here for keeps

**LegacyOfTheFalle** glad you enjoy it!

**RiceBallMaker94** ^^ surprises make a good story I hope


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha**

As the weeks have gone by I have been avoiding Yukio, if everything he has told me is true then I can go home. My real home. I let out a long sigh and look up at the sky. Rubbing the stone roofing beneath my finger tips I close my eyes and let the wind blow at my hair.

**Flash back**

"What is wrong Vetis!? Have you lost your strength already!?' Thamuz bellows out into the demonic air.

"Hardly!" I scream into the shadows that are swirling around us and plunge straight into the darkness. Pulling my sword back I let it connect with its target.

"Close but you will have to do better if you want to catch me." An icy voice almost whispers into my ear sending a chill up my spine. Gritting my teeth I grab his wrist and spin around.

"No more games Thamuz! This ends tonight!" I grunt as I lift my sword high above my head then bring it down unto his arm, the blade cuts the skin like butter and the sound of bones cracking can be heard before Thamuz's arm falls limp in my hand as the rest of him quickly dashes a good 10 paces back out of my reach.

"I agree this does end tonight! Although you just got in a lucky shot let me assure you there will be no more. You should have killed me when you had the chance, you will be wishing you had!" his voice is scratchy and I can hear the pain mixed with anger dripping from his voice. He may be right, I probably should have killed him right then and there, but what fun is it to kill, if you can't toy with your prey. A small smirk meets my lips as he appears in front of me and shoves his hand threw my gut.

"Please Thamuz, you make this to easy." My voice barely sounds like my own now, murder drips threw my veins and it is telling me to kill now. I grab his neck and let my nails slip into his skin as I watch him twist with pain, his eyes glowing with a hatred for me that I truly love.

"Now what was it you were saying about _no more lucky chances_?" I let the sarcasm roll off my tongue as I look him in his eyes. I can feel the blood lust he wants to kill me but he can not. If maybe in ten years he had picked this fight with me he would win, but alas he shall die tonight.

"You will not win against me Vetis!" his voice booms over the land as his demon aura flares pushing me off of him and skidding to a stop mid air.

"Young one, do tell, where is all of your new found power raging from?" I ask him in a cool voice, piercing eyes meet mine.

"There are things you have not learned, and are to arrogant to understand Vetis, and I, I will be the one to show you the error of your ways! I will kill you and then I will take your place as ruler over the demon world!" he spits and I can almost taste the venom of his words. As he lunges forward for his attack he disappears from my sights.

"Little games won't help you now Thamuz!" I shout out then slowly my senses catch up to me as I feel warmth run down my chest. Looking down I see a sword followed by my thick black blood dripping down my chest, feeling the anger coming up from my gut I swing my sword around feeling it catch his neck. Turning around I see I did not have the strength in this blow to cut it clean off but it does damage, as he falls from the air quickly to meet the ground I dash to the gateway from this world to the human world, curse the day I meet this demon, he has taken from me my power, and for this I can not forgive. My body leaves me as I pass the barrier and my soul streaks threw the human sky crashing into a lady who is holding twins, for now this will do, I will not die because of him.

**End Flash Back**

Slowly opening my eyes I hear a slow breathing next to me and look over. Great of all the people I really want to see right now.

"What do you want Yukio?" the words are barely more then a whisper, thinking over everything from the past and now looking at myself today I feel rather down. A smile however is growing on his face.

"You know how people say twins can read each others minds?" feeling the heat rising to my face I look back to the sky and lay down on the roof.

'Yeah well they were right, I can read your mind and your stupid. Happy?" a small laugh leaves him before he leans over above my face.

"Well I thought it would be nice to say I am glad you still think of your fight. It would pain me to know you didn't realize we were equals." I bite back the urge to punch him in the face.

"I have never said or thought you were my equal, you are a…" I trail off from the look on his face, it is not a look of anger or laughter, but a look of hurt.

"You know, I have learned a lot in this world. And from everything I guess I learned everything happens for a reason. You, Inuyasha, were the once great and powerful dog demon who ruled over all of demon world. And I hated you. But the time here has shown me, you are not what you seem to be, you are alone. You always have been maybe that is why you shut everything out in our world and in this one. I look back now and see, I don't want to kill you, I never did, I wanted to become something to a friend to you." Looking into his eyes I can see he is telling the truth and I cringe. Standing up I dust off my back side and look down to him.

"Friends are for the small minded, besides, what good is a friend who rats you out on a day to day basis, has tried to kill you, kept a huge secret from you, throws you down every chance they get. If that is what you call a friend I think I shall pass." I turn to walk to the window but stop as his hand grabs my wrist tightly.

"listen here Inuyasha, Vetis. I look at you and see broken wings, I see the man you were and I see how sad you were and the hurt you feel and have felt, you want my secrete? My demon power has not all been lost, my power was to read minds and see the future. I hated you then because I saw you come to this world. I thought you were going to kill everyone. But I see now what your true goal was. It was to be alone and live." A ting of pain shoots threw me and I let my bangs fall in front of my face. All this time he knew all of this and all of this is true. I hate everyone, I hate myself. I don't know how I let it get here, all I ever wanted was for the demons to leave me alone. I was never strong enough, fast enough, good looking. So I fixed it all, I became the best, no one would challenge me. And the day I lost was the day I lost myself. And now my twin, my enemy, my rival knows it all.

This my good readers if part one of this, I felt it was a good place to leave off so I split this chapter up and am making the next one a little longer, so I hope you all enjoyed this update I am sorry for the delay :D keep the reviews coming I feel enjoy reading what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Laying on my bed I stare at the ceiling fan and sigh. Since talking to Yukio on the roof things keep swirling threw my mind at a unbelievable speed, I can't even figure out what all of the thoughts are. It is 3am and I have yet to fall asleep I can hear Yukio snoring in his bed though. How I want to go in there right now and just kill him. Kill the thing that causes me grief, stripped me of everything I had. Yet unfortunately for me, I have got these human emotions, like thinking if I kill him I feel a joy spring into my heart, but that is the problem, humans have hearts, my 'parents' would more then likely die of a heart attack to see one of their sons standing over his twin blood soaking the room. I cannot hurt them as much as it pains me to say.

Morning came all to quickly and of course my mother was standing at the door banging on it for me to get ready for school. With a huff I slowly roll over in my bed. Of all the things I hate about being here is the damned school. It is pointless, never will I need anything they are 'teaching' me there. Grabbing a towel I head off to the bathroom for my shower.

Walking into the kitchen I plop down in the chair as my mother sets a plate of pancakes in front of me. I look up to everyone around the table and listen idly to the conversations' going on. Chewing some of my breakfast something pulls me into the conversation.

"I just think Inuyasha is not stable any more father." Raising my eyebrow I look at Yukio and then to my father who had his gaze set on me.

"Well why would you say such a thing?" the words creep out coldly from his mouth and I can feel this is not going to end well for me.

"He has been telling me he is a demon not from this 'dimension' and it worries me, I don't like seeing my dear brother lose his mind." Yukio is now looking at me and I can faintly see something in his eyes but I can't pull out the feeling before he looks back to my father.

"Inuyasha have you been saying these things?" he is looking at me intently waiting for my answer. I am more then speechless right now. Of all the things Yukio could have pulled he says this. Instead of fully answering him I shove another pancake in my mouth and shake my head slowly.

"Please do I really look that unstable to you?" the sarcasm in my voice is apparent and my father makes a face at me.

"We can not have you saying these things, you will hurt my career." He stands up in a dramatic way and looks at my mother.

"Please hun, don't start things like this at the table, don't you think we would have seen something in him if this was true?" I can feel a pride swelling in my chest at my mother standing up for me.

"He has been skipping school a lot more then he normally would." My father sighs out and looks at me with cold eyes. I can feel a weight set in as I can feel the hatred come towards me.

"I… What would you suggest we do then." My mother says sounding defeated. I can almost see the world crashing around me. I know they never wanted twins. I know I am the unwanted child. It kills me to say this but I still want their well being.

"Send him away for a little bit, I don't want all of this in the public eye." Another ice cold glare from him as he pulls the plate of food away from me and leans closer to me looking at me as if searching for the bad in me.

"Where, where would you send him." My mothers voice comes threw as a statement not even a question. Great so I can see how much I am needed here.

~5 Months Later~

Sitting in the bed that is assigned mine I look out the window. I don't understand why everything has come to this, what is it that I did to make my life hell. All I have ever wanted was to be left alone.

"Room 18 Breakfast then group, GET UP NOW!" the shrill voice of the nurse pierces my ears and I slowly stand and pull on my white pants and shirt scrubs. Walking out with my socks in hand I get in line for breakfast and sit on the floor and work my socks on my feet.

"Hey kid, move it to the back of the line." I look up to see three guys standing over me, these guys have been in this mental hospital for a long time and know the rules of everything, the back of the line gets not much for breakfast, or any meal for that matter. I am hungry and don't want to move but a hand grabs the back of my shirt collar and lifts me up.

"I said back of the line!" with that I can feel him swing me and the wall comes into contact with my face as I hit the wall at the far side of the room. I wince at the sudden pain that shoots threw my body I stand up slowly. Since being here I have lost a lot of weight, I don't get a lot of food, plus my body is covered in bruises and hurts all the time. Apparently not only is this place for the insane, it homes mostly criminals that the jails can not control. Lucky me to be stuck in this hellhole.

"Room 18! What are you doing! Get in line!" standing up slowly I shake the pain in my shoulder and move back to the line. As the first set of doors open everyone begins to move out. After the last three sets of keycard and passcode doors we make it to the cafeteria. I lean over to see what is breakfast today. Eggs and bacon with toast or oatmeal. My stomach gives a loud growl and I place my hand over my midsection to quite down. After about ten minutes all other people have gotten their meals and I am next finally, I grab my tray and move to the hole in the glass to get my food. A fat lady with a smug look on her face hands threw a small slice of bread and a half cup of oatmeal. Taking it I look back for the rest of my meal but she is already walking away.

"Hey lady! Where's the rest of my food!" I half yell feeling the hunger grow stronger. She looks back half annoyed and half sorry.

"Sorry kid, there is a new patent on the block and we were not informed that is all we have today." Looking back at my small meal I frown, I have missed the past two days meals because of 'bad' behavior, which involved me yelling at some guys before meal time for hiding my clothing. The nurses took it as me wanting to start a fight.

"What cha got there?" I feel myself heat up as I turn and see the guy that threw me before looking down at my tray.

"Nothing for you that's for sure." I bite out and start to head to my seat. But he steps in front of me and pulls off the toast and shoves it in his mouth.

"Hey! You fucking fat ass!" a grin creeps on his face as he grabs my oatmeal and hollers out loudly.

"Hey! This kid is trying to take my food!" my eyes widen as a nurse rushes over with a strong looking man. Looking from the stealer of my food to the nurse and the big guy my jaw drops.

"Hey he is lying I swear! Look my tray is empty!" The nurse sighs and places her hand on my shoulder and steers me to the start of the lunch line to place my tray down for the dishwashers to clean. Turning to the big guy she frowns.

"Place Jake take him to the confinement area and suit him up with a straight jacket we can not let these people fight in here, they are dangerous." With a simple node her hand on my shoulder is replaced with the vice grip of his and leading me out and back threw the halls.

'Hey. Can I ask you something?" I breath out looking up to him.

"Look kid, I am sorry but I really can't talk to you." As he says this my stomach lets out a huge moan and I double over as pain suddenly grabs at my empty belly. He stops and bends over to look at me.

"Hey are you okay?" he asks quickly looking me over. Standing back up I wiggle my arms a bit and put on a hard face. I am not letting this place beat me.

"Just fine." I wait for him to start walking again but he does not.

"Hey, I know I shouldn't do this, but come with me." He turns and heads down the hallway to the left and I jog to catch up to him, looking around I recognize this are the place they check you over before admitting you in.

"Hey why are we here?" I look up to him again but he just shakes his head and goes into the first door and locks it after I step inside.

"Take off your clothing." He states as he sits on the chair against the wall.

"What the fuck?" I say softly as I take a step backwards clutching the bottom of my shirt.

"I want to see the condition of your body, have you been checked since the day you got here?" concern fills his voice and I relax at the softness of his voice before shaking my head.

"No, they didn't think I would be here this long, I guess they keep waiting for my parents to come pick me up, but they said they wouldn't pick me up until I showed good behavior or a change in me." I wrinkle my nose up and look to the floor.

"Take em off." Feeling the head rise again I start to pull off my shirt and pants leaving me in my boxers. I hate this place, I would kill everybody if I had the strength.

"Wow." Jake says slowly standing up and pulling my right arm up over my head and looks at my side. Pressing on it I bite my lip and try not to make a noise from the pain.

"Can you stop that." I spit out at him feeling the anger washing over me. But he pulls out a computer from the wall and I see my file pull up on the screen. As he reads he shakes his head.

"You have lost almost 2 stone since being here, developed many bruises and look so much unhealthier. How did no one see this." He closes the screen out and turns to look back at me with piercing eyes.

"What of it." I mumble out.

"Look I am trying to help you out, stop fighting me." A ringing phone cuts him off as he pulls out the cell phone and calmly says hello. As the phone conversation goes on his eyes light up. Hanging up he looks over to me.

"Well I have some good new, and some bad news." His eyes sparkle with joy.

"Great bad news first." He nods.

"Well your parents called, you are not allowed back to their home." He pauses and looks at me, but I can't really do anything but let that set in.

"Where." My voice fails me as I try to continue but I can't.

"Good news! I am fired!" I look up at him with a odd look on my face.

"I am happy for you?" a chuckle comes from deep in his gut.

"You are free to leave if you wish, and I am offering you a home for now." My jaw probably goes threw the floor.

"Are you serious?" a simple node of his head answers me as he holds his hand out for me to take hold of.

"Lets go collect your items from your room." I groan and pull his hand back earning me a strange look from him.

"I don't have any." I let out dryly but he only smiles and drags me off.

As we pull up to his house I feel speechless, this dude is rich and it shows. Walking behind him to the door a butler bows as he walks threw. He leads the way to the kitchen and he pulls out leftover something. My stomach gives a moan again and I mentally curse it.

"Hungry?" simple yet I can almost feel the tears in my eyes looking at him.

"Very." Laughing he places the food in front of me and I dig in feeling very happy to finally put something in my stomach.

"So your 'brother' finally ratted you out?" I drop my fork and look at him again.

"How?" he raises his hand cutting me off before I can finish my sentence.

"I finally found you my lord, I think it is time we bring the powerful Vetis." A small wink and I nearly fall over.

"How did you find me?" with many questions whipping threw my brain I hear a door open and look to see who has entered and I see Kagome standing in the door smiling kindly.

"We would not have stopped searching for you my lord, we followed you to this world." As she says this she bowed deep to me and I can feel happiness build up inside me. The two people I pushed away in the demon world, they actually cared enough to follow me here.

**vampireinu95** ;) hugs all around!

Thank you all for the new followers to my story and bring in the reviews I know you people are reading this! Next chapter will be out soonish I hope. Now heres the deal, I need to hear from a lot of you guys letting me know if I should continue this story or not, I am not sure I like it. If you guys like it I will continue if not, I think I just may leave it here.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Bringing my knees up to my chest I watch as Jake runs around the house grabbing things then putting them on the small coffee table in front of me. Raising my eye brow at the newest addition I look over to him again he is staring at me with a smile.

"Okay kiddo!" he bellows out as he jumps over the back of the sofa and lands on it across from me. "We have a lot of work to do." He states excitedly.

"So question." I pause trying to find the right way to ask. "Why." One word that I have been wanting to ask plain and simple. At this I get a chuckle from him.

"We couldn't be sure it was you, Kagome has been staying close to you to try and look for signs that you were who we thought. But you never let on to anything." He winked as a bigger grin replaced the smaller one he had. "But once in the hospital I knew it would be easy to get close to you, I got the job on one condition, they fired me when the news came that you were not to leave." He paused holding up his arms above his head to stretch. "See though I have really no idea how that place worked but if you pay someone enough money you can get any job." He laughed at this.

"How did you get this rich?" I asked being truly curious about how he would be able to obtain all of this in the short amount of time being here.

"It is not my first time to the human world, I would come here a lot over the past centuries doing odd things, but it made money, which I put into a bank here, and not touching it for so long made it double by the time I came looking for you." He scratched the back of his head with a half smile on his face.

After a couple of hours of Jake going threw everything and reading stuff to me everything seemed pretty simple to get my true form back, the not so simple part is that even though I would be getting my demon powers back I would not be returning to my body, this body I have now is set in stone, save for the changes a demon power would do to alter the appearance. Standing from the chair slowly I look around then slowly walk to the window, from everything Kagome had found out my brother can not find a way to do this yet. A smile creeps over my face at this, the plan is simple for me, go back to my true form, go and kill the human, return to my world. Done and done, pretty simple concept I think.

"Inuuuuu!" the sudden voice makes me jump as I turn slowly to see Kagome running full speed at me, taking a step back I hold my hands up in front of me not sure of what she is doing. With not much time to wonder about what her actions are she jumps at me bringing me to the ground with her on top.

"What the hell!" I scream as my head just played pinball with the floor.

"I.. I just.." she stammers out holding on to me tightly looking down at her I can see slow tears running down her face.

"Hey I didn't mean to yell." I whisper out feeling a pull of guilt grab my gut. Looking up at me she smiles and pulls herself up on my chest. I feel my checks burn a nice red at being so close to her. She giggles as she pulls my ear.

"You look adorable when you blush!" she squeals out, frowning I look to the side now finding the leg of the table very interesting.

"Please get off of me." I speak slowly trying to keep my head calm, being human really has messed with me.

"I don't think so mister crabby pants, you ignored me all the time back home and here you couldn't stop staring at me. I think you like me!" he half yells out the excitement in her voice very clear.

"Feh! Hardly!" I push out the words with as much sarcasm as I can. Last thing I want is someone thinking I care. How silly the once mighty now in love. I roll my eyes at the thought of it.

"Don't lie." She grabs my chin and pulls it so I am looking at her again, with a quick smile she leans her head down and kisses me. I can feel butterflies come to life in my stomach and my face burn red, but all the same I kissed her back.

"Well now isn't this a sight never before seen." I hear Jake say this as Kagome flings herself away from me leaving me to sit up slowly. As I focus my eyes on Jake I give him a grin.

"Once in a lifetime right?" I ask with a chuckle but he bursts out laughing.

"I never thought I would see the day when you would do that!" he jumps over to me with giddiness handing on him. Grabbing my shoulders he pulls me up with a huge smile.

"Yeah yeah very fun" I am cut off by him he had taken a bite of something and now has his lips pressed to mine, I feel a hot sensation running threw me as my body starts to tingle. Everything feels like it is on fire. Screaming I try to push away from him but he would not let go. The pain becomes worse as my heart beat slows down, one, two, three, then four minutes apart each beat. My eyes widen as my senses jump to me, I am becoming a demon again, I am going to be me. Knowing this however didn't do anything for the pain, just as I thought it was almost over I felt his teeth sink into my lip and blood slowly drip out.

"Hold on Inuyasha just a bit more!" I can hear Kagome yell to me, even though she's yelling it sounds so far off. It feels like my body is ripping open on the inside and I cant breath. Looking up at Jake I see his eyes are closed and he is sweating wondering for half a second what its doing to him. But before I can think to long his eyes snap open a vibrant shade of purple instead of the green they were a minute ago. As soon as he opened them a sudden rush off power sweeps over me, not being able to hold on much more I feel myself fading to black, I try to hold on but I can't.

Voices fill my mind and I know they are close but I cant seem to pick up on who they are or what they are saying. Suddenly the thought jumps to me and I pray to anything that is listening that it wasn't a dream and I not still in that dreaded hospital. Trying to open my eyes I can't and the fear of being drugged out and put into a straight jacket really sinks in. I don't want this to be a dream. Suddenly a pair of hands are on my shoulder and shaking me the movement makes me feel sick. But that darkness seems to be calling to me louder then the person touching me and I fall back to it.

Slowly I feel myself come to again this time I open my eyes slowly to be greeted by dark. It must be night. Rolling my head to the side I try to get my eyes to adjust, I see someone sitting in a chair next to me, trying to sit up I realize I can't. Testing my arms and legs nothing will move, it not that I can not move them myself but rather something has them firmly in place, this itself is enough to freak me out. I scream and try to sit up pulling with all the strength I have now at whatever it is holding me down.

"Easy easy!" I hear Jake screaming at me and he spears above me in seconds with his hands on my chest. "Relax, we did this, you are not in danger." He says calmly but his voice alone seems to boom in my ears. I let out a scream more then anything I want to hold my hands to my ears and curl up into a ball.

"LET ME GO!" I holler as loud as I can, it must have startled him because he jumps back from me looking at him I can feel anger rising from me, looking at him closely I see that his hands are smoking and he is looking at me with worry.

"Please calm down! You are not done changing and it is not wise to let you up yet!" he says sternly to me feeling myself get more angry I try to sit up again this time I can hear the strain of the straps holding me down give and creak. With a loud snap they break and I am sitting up on the bed. I hold my hands up in front of me and look at them closely and smile, they are long slender fingers with long pointed nails on them, bringing a hand to my face I touch it and feel the horns back on my head and my teeth are now pointed a larger smile is set on my face.

"Power." The words slips out of my mouth as I look back to Jake he looks horrified as he slowly takes a step back he winces when I stand and walk to him.

"Please Inuyasha. Lay back down." His words come out softly as if he is begging. But what he says does not have the effect it wants, rage fills me and the aura from me leaps off of my body in waves.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" I scream at him. He looks around the room quickly then back at me confusion in his eyes.

"Wh-what?" he almost squeaks out the question.

"VETIS MY NAME HAS NO TIES TO HUMANS!" the words coming from me feel strange as if not my own but I know they are mine. I am not a human anymore and do not want to be clumped with them anymore.

"Please Vetis!" he says as he bows his head. A smile creeps back to my face.

"Jake. HA! Holding on to human emotions looking like them, we are demons we are powerful, why let this world tie you down so! You are Kyo the demon! Act your place!" my voice echos around the small room. Looking at me he smiles as he drops to his knee.

"I am glad you see this master." As he says this he gives a low bow, but something tugs at me and I walk closer to him.

"I am not master, I am Vetis, and you shall call me by my name." I can feel the power running threw my veins and I cant help but laugh. He looks up to me slowly as if testing the waters.

"Vetis please. Will you lay back down. There is about 5 more hours left until you are back to your true power, and it will be a long 5 hours I promise that." Looking to the 'bed' I scowl it is a metal bed. Looking at him again I sigh.

"I am hungry." I say as I let my shoulders fall. He looks confused for a split second before laughing.

"Come on then we can eat." He turns and walk to the door and pushes it open slowly. In the kitchen he pulls out some food and throws it into the microwave. I sit at the table and lean back, soaking in the new power that is flowing threw me a small grin is plastered on my face. Looking at him I rest my chin on the table.

"Thank you." The words roll off my tongue and are full of meaning. He looks at me with fond eyes and smiles as he places food down in front of me.

"I am glad you care yourself again. Though I have come to like the name Inuyasha, if you ask me, when return you should keep the name." I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" I ask pulling the food closer to me as I sit up straight.

"Because, you do not look like you used to, and I just think you can start new then, new name new body." He shrugs as he takes a bite of his food. Chewing on the food I already have him my mouth I think this over for a little bit.

"Okay." I say before shoving more food into my mouth. He looks over to me and grins.

"So you don't mind keeping the name then?" he asks slowly threw a mouthful of food.

"Not really. When are we going home?" I ask him, my plans on killing Yukio, to turn back you need a high rank demon to transfer his power into you breaking the seal of the human heart inside of you. The catch is the demon had to have known you at your strongest. For Yukio he lived alone no one knew him, he only came to me after his training, so I am the only one to have known him at his strongest, and there was no way I was going to help him back to his demon form.

"Dunno maybe tomorrow, I want you at full power before we leave." His words echo in my head bringing me back to reality.

"Tomorrow it is then!" I say happily shoving more food into my mouth.

Okay guys, I am sorry for the late update, I really had no idea where I wanted to take this thing, but I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!

~Vampireinu95 I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiki-chan clearing it up, Kagome went home, I didn't put it in because it was more from Inuyashas pov, but she does not live with Jake the story with her is a little different, and I will be getting more into her story in the next couple of chapters! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Side note, the this chapter will start into a battle, which may or may not be posted soon, I have a lot going on in my life at the moment but will try to update as soon as possible, I already have most of the chapter written out I just need to clean it up and make it readable. Also I am starting a new story which will be out shortly!  
**

**Now then, on with the story!**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

The three stood in a clearing in the woods close to Jakes home anticipation filled Inuyasha to a point where he felt he might jump for joy, might. Looking over at the two next to him a smile grew on his lips never before had he been so happy or to feel so at home with people or demons, in his life.

"Another couple of minutes and the rift should be here." Jakes voice came laden heavily with sleep, he had stayed up the rest of the night making sure Inuyasha was going threw the changes alright.

"Aye aye sir!" Kagome chirped as she bounced on her toes. Inuyasha remained quiet not able to voice anything, not only was he excited to finally leave this world, he was nervous to return to his. After a few minutes a passed the air around them seemed to shutter and wave. Jake held his arms in front of him and let out a slow chant. The rift grew larger and the demon world could be seen. The familiar smells hit Inuyasha and brought back memories, most of them he preferred to keep buried.

"Come on slow poke or you will be left behind!" Kagomes voice tore him out of his thoughts, as he looked to them they were already jumping into the rift, wasting no time he dived in after them.

Standing at the barrier that blocked the demons from coming into the world of the humans Jake and Kagome passed threw but as Inuyasha tried to follow a green light lite up around him flinging him back.

"What the actual hell!" he bellowed out patting at his shirt, it was smoking as it burned to his skin.

"Woops, sorry hold on!" Jake replied as he walked back threw pulling his backpack off and pulling something out.

"Why can't I get threw?" Inuyasha questioned him as he stood up straight. He held out a small blue-ish ball to him the size of a marble.

"I forgot you had never suppressed your powers to get here, you need to take his to get threw, once landed I will give you one to restore them." Holding his hand out to Jake the ball fell into the palm of his hand, eyeing it closely he saw little waves of something that reminded him of glitter moving lazily around the item. With a shrug of his shoulders he popped it into his mouth and bite down. Once doing so a wave washed over him leaving him feeling completely weak and helpless.

"This sucks." Inuyasha stated flatly was he walked after Jake to meet back up with Kagome. Once next to her the three of them made there way to the other side. It lead them to a large rock formation in demon world which Inuyasha recognized as the sand demons home. Quickly Jake had turned to them all holding three small red marbles, handing one to Kagome then to Inuyasha. Kagome and Jake tossed them in their mouth quickly and their aura around them started to grow and lick at the air. Smiling Inuyasha took his and crunched down on it.

~a few hours later~

Walking had never been more annoying to Inuyasha in his hole life, they had been walking threw demon world for hours now to make it to his old domain. The idea of this was for him to attack and kill whoever took over the place in his absence and take control of the land again. Sighing Inuyasha wondered who had got their hands around the place.

~at the entrance~

Standing at the castle walls were almost foreign to him but brought a certain calm to him. Who ever took this place and he had to fight was sure in for a surprise when he came walking in, sure he didn't look like he used to but his power was the same. Not many demons could come to posses this type of power so who ever he was to meet would have a good shock.

"OYE! LEADER OF THIS PLACE, I DEMAND A FIGHT!" Inuyasha bellowed into the air. Smiling he turned to Jake and Kagome who were shaking their heads.

"Really Inuyasha, like really!?" Kagome half asked half demanded. "Is it not enough to fight the person but you have to bring us into this?" she crossed her arms with annoyance.

"Better now they know we are here right?" Inuyasha asked with a smile that seemed to melt away any anger Kagome had.

"You have changed." She simply stated and turned on her heels. As she walked away Jake turned to follow.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Inuyasha asked a bit annoyed.

"Right like we are going to stay here when to lords battle it out, thanks but no thanks bud." Jake said with a wave of his hand not even turning to look back.

"Yeah we will be waiting for you outside the gate." Kagome replied softly. Turning around she looked Inuyasha deep in his eyes. "Don't die." She said slowly then turned to walk after Jake.

"Feh." Was the only response Inuyasha could muster. As he walked into the castle ground he looked around, things had changed here. There used to be only a small tower which was his home, he servants which were limited to only people he was sure would not turn on him (Jake and Kagome) and the surrounding lands were left untouched. Now though a huge wall was built up and this large castle stood where his old tower had loomed before. Silently cursing who ever built this he leapt up over the second high walls and onto a balcony which was where the source of the high power was coming from.

~Well this is where I am leaving it off for now, please review and let me know what you guys think! Happy reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update.**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

As I land on the cold stone balcony I take a deep breath in threw my nose. So many memories rush to me from being back home and a smile dances across my lips, I don't try to stop it or hide it. I am home and I am taking what is mine back. After this though I will have to start training I am sure I need it. Pushing the large glass doors open I take in my surroundings, it looks like what humans would call and old Victorian style décor. Lame to say the least. Looking over to a chair that was placed in front of a fire place which seemed to never be used, I felt a strong aura come from it. Not seeing a face but wanting to I clenched my fists.

"Did you not hear me, I am here to take this place and break your stupid castle." I said a bit flat but still with meaning cursing threw my voice.

"Please do calm your self we have all day to talk and catch up." Who ever the voice belonged to it sounds familiar but I just can't place a finger on it, it is annoying to say the lest that they are talking as if they know or knew me.

"Right, stand up and face me, we fight now." I clench my teeth as I do my best to keep from yelling. But instead of the person standing a hand merely flops to the side and waves to me as if they were swatting at a fly.

"Oh and you think I will take on someone with your power, I think not, I know who you are Vetis, and you know me well. In fact last time I checked you pushed me out of your life. That was so rude." I can feel the anger flush my checks and I take a small step forward.

"I don't know who the hell you are, fight me, you rule over this land and I want it back!" I bellow into the small room making a slight echo ring around the place. I don't know how he knows who I really am but I don't really want to find out.

"Calm yourself." His voice is cool and unwavering, But the hand that was floating suspended in the air moves as the owner places his hand on the arm rest and pushes himself up, his hair is long and silver and goes down out of my view, the only other thing I can see from the person is that they have a white and blue robe on.

"I will do no such thing. Who are you?" I try to match his tone with mine putting in a small hint of superiority in my voice.

"You know who I am, I am sure you are not so soon to forget your brother." My eyes widen as he turns around, and there standing in front of me is Sesshomaru. For the life of me I cannot even start to wrap my mind around it. I have not talked to nor seen him in centuries and yet here he is.

"Why are you, I mean what do you.. AGGHHHHHH!" Not being able to place my words in a proper working order really pisses me off, not only that, its unfitting for a ruler to ever not know what he is about to say. But his eyes only seem to shine bright as if he were smiling.

"I knew you have not died brother, I am not here to fight you, I was here to keep your land from intruders, and so far I have done just that, waiting until the day you came back to take the rightful place. You know, it has been so long I honestly though you were not to come back and claim what is yours. To lose to such a weakling was a bit surprising but I knew you would come back." As he says this to me he bends over giving me a low bow. Shock is all that runs threw my head at this, how did Jake and Kagome not know of this. Those bastards need to do their research better.

**Okay, so I didn't get a fight thing, sorry guys, but I really thought this would work better for the story.**

**Please review and thank you to those who do!**


End file.
